


朝花夕拾

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

1.

时针走向十点，这是他十分钟内第五次看手表。金长发的男孩戴了顶黑色的鸭舌帽，半张脸都遮在阴影里。天还是有点冷，他穿了件黑色的连帽衫，卫衣厚厚的帽子堆在他肩颈，使头发弯出一个蓬松的弧；背后上书一个巨大的“NO”，也不知道在向谁表达内心的不满。男孩站在树下，书包挂在右肩，左手插在口袋里，浑身上下透露出一副生人勿进的冰冷气场，倒是和这春天残留的些许寒意挺相称。他拿着手机，大拇指机械地划着手机屏。  
十点过五分。  
一辆黑色的车停在了对面的停车场。他听到声音抬头正了一下帽子，又向那处望了一眼。随着这个动作，刚刚还颇为蓬松的发丝陷进了颈窝，像是被挤压殆尽的美梦，规矩地贴着他细长的脖子，只留着一小截在外面反射着太阳光。  
黑色的车并没有熄火，只是拉了手刹，副驾驶的门砰地打开，却又很小心地只开了一个缝。一颗棕色的脑袋从车门后钻了出来。那人四下望了望，看到男孩便挥了挥手。  
“铉辰，在这儿！”  
男孩这才低着头从树的阴影里走出来，他把书包往上又背了背，走到车前对着扶着门的那人说：知城呐，迟到了五分钟。”  
“唉抱歉抱歉，都怪彰彬哥收拾得太慢了嘛。”被叫做知城的男孩睁着无辜的眼睛看他，“你知道的，彰彬哥总是这样。”  
接着他听到啪的一声，十分清脆，紧跟着的就是知城的假哭和驾驶座上传来的声音：“你再多废话一点呢。”  
棕色头发的男孩收起了装可怜的神情对他笑了笑，一只手扒着车门一只手揉了揉自己被打了的屁股，“快上车吧，我们出发。”  
戴着鸭舌帽的男孩没有回话，只是拉开后门低头钻进了车，“彰彬哥，好久不见。”

黄铉辰最近在找房子。他不久前换了工作，虽然前一份也没干多久，但是在认清社会现实以后还是咬牙跳了槽。工作地从城东到了城西，算了算单程通勤一个多小时，无奈之下只好连家也一起搬了。他跳槽这事只跟韩知城他们几个大学关系不错的同学讲过，意在问问有没有人可以临时收留他一段时间。当然他自己也跑了中介，可终究是觉得跟完全陌生的人做室友有点不安心。听他说完找房的事以后，韩知城拿出手机噼里啪啦按了一通，当场就说有位可靠的朋友最近在找室友，已经帮他问过了，就问问他什么时候有时间看房。黄铉辰没想到韩知城就这么帮自己做主了，他甚至还不知道对面的基本情况。最后在他的反复询问下，韩知城小声地说出了那人的名字——其实是彰彬哥啦。  
他想过很多种和徐彰彬再次见面的场景，但是怎么也没想过是以这样的方式。  
三个人坐在车上，一时没人讲话，只有车内音乐安静地流淌着。  
“哥听音乐的口味换了吗？”黄铉辰从后视镜里偷偷看徐彰彬的脸，这时徐彰彬抬眼看了一眼，两个人的目光短暂地交接了一秒，两个人都迅速移开了视线。  
“这是知城选的歌。”  
黄铉辰哦了一声，韩知城把话接过去开始滔滔不绝地介绍这张demo。  
—是灿尼哥写的。  
—你们的乐队还在活动吗？  
—没啦。灿尼哥自己在写了。但是我们会一起听。  
黄铉辰似懂非懂地点头附和了一下，徐彰彬在此期间一句话都没说，只是安静地听着，这种感觉让男孩有些陌生——明明在他记忆里是徐彰彬的嘴一旦开动就很难停下。他偷偷盯着徐彰彬耳朵上摇晃的流苏耳环，不知觉像是被催眠了一样出了神，车停下熄了火才让他从放空的状态里醒过来。  
“就是这里了，我家在5楼。”  
是个看起来普通的公寓，灰白色的外墙，入口旁有两块精致的小草坪。黄铉辰在心里计算了一下租金，开始盘算着如果住进来大概要花掉多少。他和韩知城两个人跟着徐彰彬，看他熟练地输入电子锁的密码开了公寓大门，三个人前后走进了电梯。黄铉辰站在电梯的对角，看徐彰彬松开开门的按钮按了5。他整个人靠在电梯的侧墙上抬着头看楼层显示器，有些歪扭的姿势让他看起来小只又有点可爱。他穿了件宽松的针织衫，里面是件看起来挺薄的圆领长袖。脖子上松松垮垮挂了根银色的项链，也不知道会不会很冷。  
“说起来最近真的挺冷呢。”韩知城总会在恰到好处的时候说话，“我以为三月要转暖了呢。”  
徐彰彬笑着回头，却看了金发男孩一眼，“还是铉辰聪明啊穿这么厚。”  
黄铉辰也回了一个笑，“哥多穿点啊，别生病了。”  
徐彰彬转回身抬了下手，意指没事没事——当然这是黄铉辰自己的理解——电梯正好停下，他们先后走出了那个逼仄的小空间。感觉呼吸突然顺畅了很多，不知道是不是黄铉辰自己的错觉。

房子很好，黄铉辰挑不出什么，甚至说超出他预期许多。不大不小的两居室，徐彰彬说空着的那间让他住。厨房客厅卫生间共用，该有的都有，他只要拎包进来就行。黄铉辰小心翼翼地问了下租金，徐彰彬愣了下，问韩知城你没告诉他吗，这房子是我自己的。  
“你要是觉得还行可以先搬进来。”徐彰彬倒了杯水递给他，“租金我再想想。”  
这种天上掉馅饼的好事让黄铉辰反而有些犹豫了起来。他不太想欠别人人情，而且还是大学前辈，他熟悉的又陌生的哥。于是便答复再考虑一下，非常感谢云云，弄得韩知城一脸惊讶：“这种好事你还要犹豫吗？要是我今天晚上就不回去了。”  
果不其然，过了一周韩知城收到了黄铉辰的联络，支支吾吾半天问能不能告诉他一下彰彬哥的联系方式。他又找了几处房子，怎么样都不是太满意。想回头联系徐彰彬却发现自己甚至不知道怎么样找到他。韩知城自然是奚落了他几句犹豫就会败北，好在彰彬哥这房子不是挂出去租的，便把联系方式发给了他。

两人约了吃顿饭顺便聊聊合住的事情。他们点了附近的披萨外卖，窝在家里一边吃一边聊。  
“我们要不要定个守则什么的？”徐彰彬提议，黄铉辰自然没有什么异议。  
“嗯……写点什么好呢？”  
“彰彬哥是在想写规矩折磨我吗？”  
“啊，你这么一说我想起来了，第一条干脆就写不许挑食吧。”  
也不管黄铉辰的反应，便兀自拿了纸笔写到：1.不可以挑食。（为了健康的生活）  
男孩有些崩溃，他现在算是反应过来了，徐彰彬是真的想要整他。而他现在不比以前，完全没了反抗的立场，毕竟手边放着的钥匙主人就是眼前这位。  
2.用别人东西要先征得同意。  
……  
10.可以带人回家，但是要提前打招呼。  
屋主写完又从头到尾看了一遍，面带笑意颇为满足地扣上笔盖，发出了清脆的一声响。  
黄铉辰一时觉得有点无语，之前的陌生感都消失了，好像眼前的徐彰彬还是大学时候偶尔幼稚的徐彰彬，会跟他撒娇闹脾气，又会在莫名其妙的地方突现关怀让他感动半天。他用手指了指只最后一条：“我不会带人回家的。”  
像是被按下暂停键，徐彰彬的动作停了一下，但很快暂停键又被放开，“嗯，只是以防万一而已。”他低着头不去看黄铉辰，两只手捏着那支笔转来转去，“房子隔音不是很好，偶尔能听见隔壁的动静，所以——”  
“我不会带人回家的。”黄铉辰又重复了一遍。“还是哥会带人回家怕我听到会介意？”  
笔掉到了地上，咕噜噜滚到男孩脚边。他弯腰捡了起来递给徐彰彬，“这是哥的家，哥想怎样都可以的，不用介意我。”  
“另外，哥写的守则我会好好遵守的。这次真的谢谢你了。”  
他微微低了低头，像是真的在感谢，这反而弄得年长者有些局促了起来，连忙换了个话题。  
“啊，对了，铉辰怎么想着把头发留长还染了这么显眼的颜色？”

黄铉辰就这么搬进了新家，徐彰彬的家。没过两天，韩知城就带着酒来敲门了。  
“surprise——”前去开门的黄铉辰愣住了，不知道这算是个什么惊喜。徐彰彬从屋里探出头来，开心地大喊：“知城！你终于来了！”然后踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑到门口接过韩知城手上的东西，“为了庆祝你搬家，我叫了知城来吃饭。”  
黄铉辰还愣在门口，被韩知城勾着脖子拉进了客厅。  
“还是觉得很神奇，”韩知城喝了一口杯子里的酒精饮料，“好久没有这样一起吃饭了。”  
“上一次还是我们毕业吧？彰彬哥也来了的那次。”黄铉辰想了想，得出了一个模糊的正解。  
“好像是的？那天搞到好晚，我后来好像还睡着了。”  
“没错没错，知城喝多了，”徐彰彬也加入进来，“真难搞啊……你今天可别再像上次那样了。”  
一语成谶。  
看着趴在桌子上睡着的韩知城，徐彰彬叹了口气。他站起来拍了拍韩知城的脸：“知城啊，醒醒。”  
没有反应。  
像是本来也没抱期望一样，徐彰彬自暴自弃地站起身从后面把韩知城拖了起来拽上沙发，又光脚跑回卧室抱了一床被子出来给他盖上。黄铉辰就撑着脸坐在那里看他把韩知城照顾妥帖，又返回来开始收拾桌子上的残局。  
“哥还是没变呢。”  
“嗯？”  
男孩像是回想起什么，兀自轻笑了一声：“有点怀念……”  
他的声音小了下去，徐彰彬没听清最后几个字，凑过去想听清楚黄铉辰说了什么。  
“我说——”黄铉辰对着他的耳朵大喊，吓得他下意识往回躲了一下，谁知黄铉辰突然站了起来，隔着桌子追着他想要继续讲下去，却在嘴唇不小心碰到他耳朵以后突然噤了声，又乖乖坐回了原处发起了呆。徐彰彬也被突然这一下搞得有点懵，他低下头去擦桌子上并不存在的灰，不再去看年轻的同居人，被碰到的耳朵却越发烫了起来。等他再抬起头的时候，男孩竟也趴在桌上睡着了。  
“一个两个怎么都这样……”

黄铉辰做了一个梦。  
他趴在桌子上，朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛，一时半刻聚不上焦。他能看到阳台上模糊的一个人影，从身形就能认出来是谁。  
这天是他们举行毕业酒会的日子。他讲了很多话，又笑到嗓子发干，眼泪流了几轮，空掉的啤酒罐和酒瓶七七八八躺在桌上地上。他有些晕，但又觉得自己还算清醒。隐约觉得有什么话想对那个人说，但是话到嘴边舌头打结又什么都没说出来。那人只是向以前一样温柔地笑着摸了摸他的头，放了杯水在他手边，自己一个人打开了阳台的门站到外面去吹风。  
不知道风是不是很大。  
他看着那个背影，被吹乱的棕色头发和微微鼓起的衣袖，小小的身影在阳台上显得孤单又脆弱。一时竟生出了自己应该过去抱住他的想法。夜景好看吗？他想问，但是嗓子干到一个字都说不来。远处大楼的灯光从格子里散射出来，在他尚未明朗的视野里模糊成团团点点。可那个人的轮廓却又非常清晰，像是风勾勒出来的影子，缥缈而分明。  
夜景是好看的。黄铉辰在心里肯定到。要不然你怎么会一头扎进那浓浓的夜色而不肯回头看我一眼。而那人则像是察觉到他的想法一般，转过身向他走来。他连忙闭上眼睛装成睡着的样子，直到有温热的触感停留在他的嘴角。  
我不想醒来，别叫我醒来。  
他想。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
他在太阳光下慢慢睁开眼睛。  
空气很干燥，细小的灰尘颗粒在空中飘浮着，像是杂乱无章的思维的线头，毫无章法地画着看不见的轨迹。原来时间还在流动啊。  
手脚的知觉还没有完全回来，他抬了几下眼皮又沉沉地合上，可最终还是没敌过阳光，大脑先于身体醒来。黄铉辰躺在床上，白色的纱制窗帘被轻轻掀起一个角。他想着刚刚做的梦，有点惆怅，让他想拾起又想努力忘记。但很快那梦就褪色了，他的大脑又是干净空白等待填满的状态，只剩下那点湿润的惆怅感觉还残留在某个角落。  
门被打开了一个缝，他的同居人探了个头进来，正见他平躺在床上睁着眼睛看着窗户发呆。  
“醒了？”  
“……嗯。”他发现他的嗓子干的只能发出一个气音，像是撕裂的木材纤维，摩擦出一点烟火的味道。又像是手指上生出的倒刺，不小心就会搓出血来。“哥，能给我点水么。”  
徐彰彬看他那个没清醒的样子，转身出去倒了杯水回来放在了门口的柜子上。此时男孩已经坐了起来，猫着背，金色的半长发散在肩膀遮住了他的一半侧脸，倒生出些迷路野猫的样子。他还穿着昨天睡过去之前的那件衬衫，而现在那上面多了点褶皱；他被酒精腐蚀到生锈的大脑终于又开始运转——不用想也知道是谁把他弄到床上来的。想到这里，一股莫名烦躁的情绪从床底漫出来钻进他的身体，身边的气压又低了一层。  
“对了，我来是想说，知城被我送回去了，我一会打算去一趟家居店买点东西，你要不要一起。”徐彰彬靠在门框上抬了抬下巴意指了一下窗户，“我觉得你可能需要一副遮光帘。”  
黄铉辰重重地点了两下头：“是的，我需要。”他把前发往后顺了一下，深吸了一口气。“都怪太阳，害我没睡好。”  
门口的人无奈的笑了笑摇着头转身走了，“要去就赶紧起来收拾一下吧。”

他第二次坐徐彰彬的车，这次换到了副驾驶。他靠在座椅上看着穿着黑色夹克的哥坐在驾驶座上系安全带，那种不知道怎么形容的熟悉感又出现了。  
“铉辰呐。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是用了我的洗发水？”  
“啊。”  
徐彰彬两只手搭在方向盘上转过头看他，他觉得那目光是审判，忽然一阵心虚。  
“挤出来发现拿错了……”他越说越小声，“对不起哥。”  
“噗哈。”徐彰彬笑着放下手刹踩了一脚油门，他快乐的笑声被搅进车子发动的杂响中，“如果这时候你说更喜欢哥洗发水的味道我可能比较容易原谅你一些。”  
黄铉辰这才反应过来对方只是想逗他而已。他有些憋屈又有些不好意思，不自觉用手捂住了半张脸把头撇过去看窗外的风景。  
“铉辰啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“铉辰啊。”  
“干嘛。”  
“铉辰啊。”  
黄铉辰终于把脸转回去看徐彰彬，“哥好吵，请认真开车。”  
“哥很开心。”开着车的人并没有看他，但是黄铉辰总有种被看透了的感觉；徐彰彬没说为什么开心，可男孩隐约觉得这跟他有关。“终于见到我认识的那个铉辰了。”  
“没那么紧绷，很自然的你。”金发男孩听了这话又有些不自在起来，他把视线移到窗外看着迅速后退的行道树，试图把那些句子从耳朵边排挤出去，可徐彰彬带着怀念气息的声音还是就那么直直钻进了他的耳朵。  
“真的是好久不见了。”他说，“我很开心。”

徐彰彬看起来心情真的不错，之后便只是专心开车没再逗这个比自己小一岁的弟弟。黄铉辰也巴不得他赶紧闭嘴，生怕再听到什么让自己动摇。车载音乐又循环到之前听过的那首demo。  
“为什么乐队不活动了？”他酝酿了很久，还是问了出来。

不知不觉间樱花都落了。正是春天结束入夏的季节。这里刚下了一场雨，草坡被洗得绿得扎眼，泥土混着草木的湿气，伴着一点风扑向人群。学校的步行桥上人来人往，小广场上则更为热闹。黄铉辰从宿舍一路走到广场喷泉，尽管塞着耳机还是被搭了几次话塞了不少传单。他把那些印着花花绿绿图片的纸叠在一起折了两道塞进了口袋，捏着耳机按钮切了一首歌。  
这两天是他们学园祭的日子。  
住在隔壁宿舍的韩知城千叮咛万嘱咐一定要黄铉辰去看他们的乐队演出。他自己忙着准备舞社的小舞台其实很忙，但是实在是抵不过朋友的再三邀请。  
“你要是不来我真的会伤心的，真的真的。”  
虽然他和韩知城经常拌嘴，但如果让朋友伤心倒也是惩罚他自己了。说实话，他有时候很怕直视韩知城的眼睛，尤其是他说着真诚的话的时候，好像不答应下来自己就犯了滔天大罪，是浪费真挚感情的负心人。所以他现在走在了前往小剧场的路上。演出地点不是在广场的露天舞台，而是被临时用作livehouse的有些阴暗的小剧场。这倒也符合乐队的感觉，他想。  
推开门他就被里面的空气冲击到了。可能是剧场太小了，再加上为了做效果喷的廉价干冰，他一时间有些窒息。这里很热，舞台灯很亮，衬得台下很暗。他小心翼翼地从侧面往前挤——来都来了，一定要让韩知城看到自己来了。现在表演的是别的乐队，唱的是硬摇滚，黄铉辰把耳机塞得更紧了些，还是觉得耳朵有些受不住。一曲结束他终于挤到了靠前的位置，代价是额头开始渗出些汗，刚刚揣在口袋里的宣传单也不知道被挤掉到哪里了。他在心里对打扫卫生的人说了句抱歉，紧接着台上的灯又亮了起来。看来他来的正是时候。  
韩知城的乐队是个三人乐队。一个吉他一个贝斯一个鼓。“没有键盘没关系吗？”他问韩知城。“录歌的时候灿尼哥可以当键盘，如果实在需要，我们有几个偶尔会来support的朋友。”韩知城一边往嘴里塞着吃的一边回答他。“碰巧键盘的那位今天有事，就还是按三个人这样排练了。”黄铉辰似懂非懂地点了点头，也闭上嘴开始专心吃东西。韩知城这天很开心，不知道是不是因为他的好兄弟来给他捧场，硬是连乐队的庆功都把人家留了下来。黄铉辰知道和眼前这位腮帮子鼓鼓的松鼠同学一起组乐队的另外两个人是比他们大一两年的学长，和初次见面的前辈吃饭，他还是有些拘谨。四个人坐在居酒屋的角落桌子，韩知城好死不死坐在离他最远的斜对面。他俩的对话势必要飞跃对面和身边的人，这又不是在打乒乓球，他在心里小声嘀咕。  
虽然不想承认，但其实最让他紧张的，是坐在他对面的人。“彰彬哥是我们厉害的dark鼓手哦。”他还记得这个简单的介绍。这个小个子的哥穿了件简单的宽松黑色T恤，挂了个链子在脖子晃啊晃。两条细腿包裹在黑色的直筒破洞牛仔裤里，脚上踩了双黑色靴子，黄铉辰估算了一下可能有垫了至少5厘米。他前发有些长，正好遮住一点点眼睛。脸很小，又因为过于瘦而显得下巴有些锋利。黄铉辰脑海里跳出一个英文单词，“tiny”，个子也小，脸也小，嘴巴也只有小小的一点点，虽然没在笑但是唇形确实是好看的笑唇。就在他进行着一系列评价猜测的时候，那人抬起头看了他一眼，好凶的下三白，他有被小小地吓到。便在第一印象即把此人划进了难交往的领域。反倒是旁边的方灿——也就是韩知城嘴里的灿尼哥——一笑起来两个酒窝，像个软乎乎的白面包，或是晴朗天空的大朵白云，卸了妆之后整个人都变得柔和很多，有点下垂的眼睛怎么看怎么无害。虽然天已经有点热了起来，他还是穿了件轻薄的白色连帽衫。用本人的话说：“连帽衫是不能放弃的时尚。”在韩知城嘴里，灿尼哥是超人，没有做不到的事情。乐队的作词作曲编曲他都会负责，“当然，我和彰彬哥也会写歌的。”松鼠男孩还在喋喋不休，“你真应该听听彰彬哥写的词。你会喜欢的。”

黄铉辰会喜欢的。韩知城说得没错。  
他成了参观乐队排练的常客，来的次数甚至和来support的金昇玟差不多。  
“我还以为他是你们新招的键盘呢。”休息的时候金昇玟小狗似的趴在徐彰彬的鼓上，被前辈拿鼓槌轻轻敲了下脑袋示意他起来，“差点以为我要失业了。”  
“那你要不要考虑正式加入我们啊？”  
“不了不了，我可没法保证来的时间，别让我有负罪感。”金昇玟撑着小个子学长的大腿站起来，“我还得去给舞社拍东西。”  
徐彰彬耸了耸肩，和黄铉辰对上了眼睛。又在下一秒笑起来，“铉辰，要不你和昇玟换下吧，你来给我们当键盘，让昇玟去你们舞社吧。”  
他自然是连连摆手，“我可不会弹键盘。再说了，昇玟是兼职摄影师，他又不跳舞的。”  
舞社的排练一般在广场的喷泉旁边。时间多是晚上。而乐队也差不多在同一时间，用的是附近的音乐活动室。舞社的练习结束以后黄铉辰会顺路去音乐活动室看一眼，基本上那三个人都还在。不是在排练就是在写歌。  
“你们会就这样出道，然后发自己的专辑吗？”  
三个人只是笑，“虽然还没想到那么多，但至少想一直做下去。我们的歌是最棒的，对吧？”方灿拧开一瓶可乐，是黄铉辰顺路从自贩机买来的。他也跟着拧开了自己手中的那瓶喝了一口，碳酸在他的喉咙炸开，像是奔跑在通往未来路上的时间，很快消失，却又留下切实的触感。徐彰彬只是戴着副眼镜坐在电脑前写词，听到方灿的话嘴角上扬了一点，被男孩精准捕捉。  
“我们的歌是最棒的。没错。”  
徐彰彬说着这话，抬头看了一眼拿着可乐的男孩。  
而正好，黄铉辰也在看着他。

“为什么不活动了……”他们坐在车上等一个漫长的红灯。徐彰彬的食指轻轻敲着方向盘，正好对上转向灯提示音的节奏。  
“我只想和他们一起做音乐。”他盯着十字路口对面的红色信号灯，像是陷入回忆，“知城说要专注写作，你也知道，作家总是需要沉浸的创作环境的。如果只剩下我和灿尼哥，总觉得是不完整的。”他深吸了一口气，“不如就彻底停下。灿尼哥现在做个专业制作人也很好。”  
“哥对知城真的很特别。”  
“这么说也没错，虽然那小子总是说我不够关心他。”像是想到松鼠男孩，他的嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度，“因为是我特别的弟弟嘛。”  
黄铉辰侧过头看后视镜里停在后面的车，不自觉地咬起了手指甲。  
“人总会偶尔莫名偏爱上一些东西一些人的。”年长者平稳的声音回荡在小小的车里，“别咬指甲。”  
黄铉辰听话地放下手，刚刚被啃得有些不平整的指甲深深陷入掌心，留下一个红色的印子。  
“怎么了，吃醋了？”  
“我干嘛要吃醋。”男孩皱了皱眉。  
“没关系的，哥都明白。你也是哥特别的弟弟。”  
你明明什么都不明白。

两个男孩在家居店选了各自需要的东西。黄铉辰买了个窗帘，想了想又买了个落地台灯。屋主则说既然多了一个人那就再买个小柜子。又讲快到换季的时候了想换个地毯，遂又选了块不大不小的漂亮绒毯。黄铉辰帮他把东西塞进车的后备箱，砰得一声把车门合上。他一只手保持着撑在车后备箱上的动作，一只手揣在裤子口袋里，转过脸对着徐彰彬说：“哥请我吃个饭吧。”  
那人看着他笑了：“为什么我要请你吃饭？”  
“嗯……那我请哥吃饭？昨天晚上麻烦哥了。”  
对面没回话，只是从口袋里掏出车钥匙，转身走回去拉开驾驶座的车门一只脚踏了进去，见黄铉辰还低头站在车后面，便喊了一句：“上车啊，想吃点什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
金昇玟赶到餐厅的时候，黄铉辰在猛吸杯壁上挂着的奶油，而徐彰彬则坐在他对面玩手机。  
“hello？”  
徐彰彬甚至没抬头看他，一只手帮他拉开了身边的座椅。匆匆赶来的男孩只看了一眼就把包放了上去，自己则坐在了黄铉辰身边。  
“铉辰，好久不见。”  
“哦，我们的狗狗来啦。”

“最近忙些什么呢？”  
“最近啊，前阵子才出去拍了一套片子，最近在家里修片呢。”金昇玟抬手要了一杯美式，回头喝了一口放在桌上的冰水，“我现在是自由职业。虽然干活很开心，但一直在家真的是快闷死了。”  
“你……还一直在和彰彬哥联系吗？”  
金昇玟清了下嗓子，看了一眼对面依然在鼓弄手机的人，“倒也没有那么经常。话说回来，没想到你们两个竟然同居了。”  
“是暂住。”黄铉辰抢在徐彰彬之前纠正了老朋友，“我单方面打扰彰彬哥一段时间而已。”  
“没什么打扰不打扰的，多一个人也热闹些。”徐彰彬终于放下了手机，他抽出菜单递给来迟的男孩：“想吃什么自己看。”  
“哦？哥请客吗？”  
“铉辰说他请。”  
金昇玟转过头：“Thank you baby~”  
“我只说了请哥，可没算你，”黄铉辰拍了一下金昇玟的大腿，“不过看在好久不见的份上，就一起吃吧。”

他们确实很久没见了。舞社的活动基本在大三结束的时候就画上句号，韩知城他们的乐队活动也因为方灿和徐彰彬的毕业一度休止。他便也因此少了见金昇玟的机会。金昇玟成绩很好，却迟迟不找工作，有传言说是他等着毕业回家继承家业，也有说法是浪漫男孩不被束缚要去追逐梦想。  
“没那么夸张，单纯只是对经营没什么兴趣，外加喜欢摄影而已。再说了又不是吃不起饭。”  
黄铉辰一边佩服一边感叹人和人的人生果然不一样，难免是羡慕朋友既不用继承家业又不用为生计奔波。但不管怎么说，他对好朋友选择自由摄影师这个职业并没有感到太过意外——金昇玟总能把他拍的很好看，用韩知城的话来说，“昇玟镜头下的铉辰是生动的。”无论是在舞台上的他还是排练室角落里的他，金昇玟总能捕捉到那些美丽瞬间。他们算是相处得愉快，但是在黄铉辰成为乐队排练常客以后反而变得有些生疏了起来。两个人都能隐约感觉到那种奇怪的氛围，但谁也没点破过原因——黄铉辰觉得，可能是在那天金昇玟捉弄完徐彰彬以后从他身上爬起来，再和他对上视线的那一刻开始的。  
也许是青春期男孩的叛逆心作祟，那之后他会悄悄跟韩知城打听金昇玟参与排练的时间，再尽量选着对方不在的日子去“打扰”。这一度让韩知城以为他俩吵架了，甚至试图拉着乐队和舞社的成员调停这场根本不存在的战争。最后还是徐彰彬拍板：“我们去合宿吧！”

小岛的风景是很美的。因为是离岛，几个人先坐飞机飞到目的地又在机场租了车准备自驾。方灿说自己因为论文实验有一部分需要重做的原因不得不留在学校没办法跟他们去了，定好的机酒不好取消，就临时喊了他同系的同学，升上大四刚刚引退的舞社前社长李旻浩，顶了他的位置。于是一行人从乐队三人加上金昇玟和黄铉辰，变成了舞社两个人乐队两个人和两边打杂的金昇玟。  
“好平衡的构成，我就像是两边的桥梁一样。”金昇玟一边把行李箱塞进后备箱一边跟韩知城开玩笑。  
“那这么说铉辰也一样啊，都快成我们乐队的编外人员了嘛。”徐彰彬一边检查了一圈车的状况一边随口说，“要是这么漂亮的孩子来当我们主唱估计会有更多女孩子来看演出吧。”  
所有人都从这句话里读出了玩笑揶揄的味道，唯独黄铉辰皱了皱眉，略为幽怨地问他：“哥就那么想女生来看吗？”  
徐彰彬正好拉开车门弯腰钻进了驾驶座，黄铉辰的声音被关上车门的响声盖了过去。徐彰彬按下车窗：“铉辰说了什么？”  
“没什么。”他嘟囔着兀自拉开了右后车门长腿一跨坐了进去。

几个人是第一次一起出来玩，目的是为了调解黄铉辰和金昇玟直接的不和谐空气；又正好是拿到驾照没多久的徐彰彬开车，难免大家精神比较紧绷。结果因为黄铉辰莫名的低气压导致韩知城紧张到看错导航指错路，一群人紧赶慢赶没赶上在落日之前到码头坐上船。金昇玟一句话没说，把摄像机的镜头盖打开又扣上，像是在生闷气；黄铉辰则把窗户开到最大，撑着脸对着外面吹风。李旻浩夹在两个人中间，像是完全没感受到有些泛干的空气一样，有一搭没一搭地跟副驾驶的韩知城搭话——也可以理解成逗他玩。  
“昇玟呐，抱歉，没赶上落日。”徐彰彬在红灯路口拉起手刹，转头看了一眼低头玩摄像机的男孩，“给个机会，补偿你？”  
“哦真的吗？”听到这话金昇玟瞬间抬起了头，眼睛笑得弯成两道快乐的弧；黄铉辰也在这时转过头，从另一边盯着徐彰彬的后颈，像是那里有什么可恶的东西一样。李旻浩往后靠了靠，用膝盖顶了一下驾驶座的座椅，提醒徐彰彬专心：“要绿灯了。”

最后几个人乘着夜色坐上了前往小岛的渡船。金昇玟趴在船舷上拍了不少不知道能不能用的片子。黄铉辰戴着耳机坐在靠窗的位置闭着眼睛，也不知睡了没睡。韩知城被李旻浩拉去甲板吹冷风，两个人有说有笑完全不像才认识没多久的样子。徐彰彬和金昇玟打了个招呼买完饮料从船舱外进屋，看到舞社的男孩头靠在窗户上睡着的样子，没忍住拿出手机拍了张照片。喀嚓声刚刚落下，男孩就睁开了眼睛。  
“偷拍犯罪哦。”  
拿着手机的人则在一瞬间的堂皇之后坦然了起来，他把手机揣回口袋，非常自然地坐在了男孩隔壁的座椅上。  
“你渴吗？我刚买了饮料。”  
“别想这么快转移话题。”男孩看了一眼他手里的可乐，伸手去够，“没想到哥竟然有偷拍别人的兴趣爱好啊——”  
“我看你是想挨打。我可是你哥啊，是哥啊。”徐彰彬为了逗他往后躲了一下，结果被男孩一把搂了过去，愣神的时候可乐被抢走了。  
“看在哥的面子上那张照片就勉为其难不要你删掉了。记得设成锁屏每天多看两眼，哥说不定也能变得更帅一点呢。”  
徐彰彬笑着给了他胳膊一拳，男孩一副被打得很痛的样子跟他闹。结果在打开汽水的那一刻糟了报应。噗嗤一声来不及反应，棕色的饮料就洒在了黄铉辰白色的T恤上，两个人瞬间停止了打闹，开始在包里翻找餐巾纸。  
“啊……都怪哥……”  
“怎么又怪我……”  
黄铉辰最终还是放弃拯救白T，他把可乐盖子盖上还给了徐彰彬，忙着帮他擦衣服的哥顺手接了过来：“不喝吗？”  
“只是想跟哥闹着玩而已。”  
徐彰彬没说话，放手之前最后又蹭了两下男孩的衣服，似是斟酌了一下：“铉辰呐，你跟昇玟……是不是吵架了。”  
黄铉辰的表情在听到“昇玟”这两个字的时候裂开了一个小口子，但很快又被他修好：“没有啊，我们关系一直挺好的。”  
徐彰彬盯着手里剩下三分之二的可乐瓶子点了点头：“没有的话是最好了，有什么的话一定要说出来。”他像是为了确认，又重复了一遍，“一定要说出来。”  
“……好。”

到旅馆已经是晚上。办完入住手续几个人又因为分房间纠结了一会。一个两人间一个三人间，最终莫名变成了黄铉辰和金昇玟一个屋，剩下三个人一个屋。  
“要让他们两个好好谈一谈，最好谈一个晚上。”韩知城如是说。徐彰彬对此安排不置可否，李旻浩也是一副“我就是来顶方灿的，所以就让我们乐队一起住吧”的态度。黄铉辰没说话，像是什么安排都可以；金昇玟只是耸了耸肩从徐彰彬手里接过钥匙，进屋前还不忘叮嘱他：“我看那两位现在关系好得很，哥明白我意思吧。”  
徐彰彬心想你什么意思能不能说明白点，但很快房间门就在他眼前被关上。“呀金昇玟！我是哥啊是哥啊！”  
门又忽然被打开，结果探出头来的是黄铉辰：“彰彬哥要是觉得那屋待得难受也可以过来哦，我和昇玟很欢迎的。”  
“什么嘛。”他嘟囔了一句，两手往口袋里一插转身进了隔壁屋。

结果他还是失眠了，不知道为什么。可能是认床，也可能是有什么悬而未决的事情挡在了他入眠的路上。第二天要早起，因为金昇玟说想要去拍日出，他清楚开了半天车的自己应该好好休息释放一下疲劳，可该死的意识一直不肯沉下去。  
他还是踩了拖鞋溜了出去。  
海岛的民宿夜里非常安静，连月光照在树叶上的声音都能被听清。虽然是初夏，但海边还是难免有些凉。徐彰彬穿着短袖和宽松的短裤，一出大门就被凉风吹得又精神了不少。小小的男孩的影子被路灯拉得很长，徐彰彬一瞬间觉得自己好像长高长大了，在这个没人说话的晚上。他漫无目的地沿着街走，不知不觉竟然快走到了海边。风忽然大了起来，裹挟着咸腥的海水味道，远处的渡船模糊得像是浮在油灯上的细小火苗。他眯了眯眼睛，那点点光就慢慢聚成一粒豆子，顺着梦飘远了。  
梦的尽头是一张街边长椅，长椅上坐了一个人。  
“……铉辰？”  
被叫到名字的人猛地回头，跟见了鬼一样地望着他。  
“吓死我了……”  
“真的是你哦。”  
“彰彬哥怎么没睡？”  
“你不也是。”  
男孩垂着头，脚在地上蹭来蹭去发出沙沙的响声。  
“睡不着。”  
“……嗯……？”  
“在想一些事情。”  
“哥说过如果有话就要说出来吧。”徐彰彬被吹的凉了，吸了吸鼻子继续低声说到，“如果不好意思和昇玟开口可以跟我说说，我帮你想想办法。”  
“不是的！”  
黄铉辰忽然转过头用很大的声音否认徐彰彬的话，说完以后自己也被刚刚的举动吓到。徐彰彬睁大了眼睛看他，显然是没料到他会有如此大的反应。  
黄铉辰抹了一把脸，像是泄了气的气球：“……抱歉。”  
“虽然不知道你怎么了，但如果不是因为这件事当然很好。”徐彰彬的语调比之前轻快了不少，“如果有其他的烦恼，也可以——”他猛地停住，在黄铉辰看向他的时候转身打了个喷嚏，“——也可以跟我说的。”  
男孩看他鼻子红红的样子笑了出来，又默默地把自己的薄外套脱下来丢给了徐彰彬。  
“晚上出门也不知道多穿件衣服，彰彬哥真的不会照顾自己诶。”  
徐彰彬也没拒绝，套上了外套又傻兮兮地对着他笑。黄铉辰的衣服在他身上显得有点大，得了便宜的人整个缩在男孩的外套里，屁股挪了挪位置往他身边靠了靠。  
“啊，是铉辰尼的洗发水味道~好香好温暖……”  
黄铉辰还没来得及说什么就感到肩上一沉。  
什么嘛，好香好温暖的明明是你吧。

“我们从来没吵过架，真的。”  
金昇玟拿叉子卷了一团意面送进嘴里，意识到番茄酱汁沾在嘴角又舔了一下，“哥当年操心现在还在操心，小心操心太多变老很快哦。”  
徐彰彬面无表情地喝着奶茶，金昇玟却突然像是被踢了一脚似的“啊”了一声。他转过头对上金发男孩的疑惑视线：“彰彬哥更年期还不忘打弟弟。铉辰，辛苦你跟他一起住了。”  
“呀！金昇玟！”徐彰彬笑着骂他，“我可从来没打过铉辰，都是他打我。”  
黄铉辰做出很意外的表情，对着金昇玟狂摆手说自己无辜，都是彰彬哥陷害我。  
小狗男孩摇了摇头一副真的搞不懂你们的样子：“不过看到你们关系还是这么好我就放心了。”  
“我们……看起来关系很好吗？”黄铉辰用手指蹭着饮料杯子上的水珠，不知道是在问谁。  
“当然啦，”徐彰彬很快接到，“但是怎么能说看起来关系好呢，我们实际上关系也很好。难道不是吗？”  
黄铉辰抬起头对上了他的眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

和金昇玟的友谊是什么时候开始的，黄铉辰自己也说不清。  
社团活动总会有各种各样的机会让大家熟悉起来，即便是外部人员的金昇玟，因为经常在有舞台的时候帮忙摄影，两人便也很快熟络起来。这样算其实他认识金昇玟比徐彰彬更久。  
他和金昇玟从来没吵过架。也许是性格使然，黄铉辰总是会选择在内部消化掉自己的大部分情绪，而金昇玟则一直以沉着成熟为外人道，这样的两个人相处起来摩擦并不算多。而与之相反，他和徐彰彬相处的时候总是会偶尔冒出点无名火来，但那火苗又会很快被前辈的撒娇浇熄。  
“要小心彰彬哥哦，那个人就是磁铁啦，磁铁。靠太近会被一下子抓住怎么也甩不脱的哦。”金昇玟确实曾经这么提醒过他。  
当时他刚通过韩知城认识对方没多久，距离自然是安全范围，料想也不会有什么太过于深刻的交集。去乐队的活动见学了几次，被小个子学长的音乐吸引，再后来变成对他本人。  
学长像一块黑色的坚硬小石头，在某个暴风天被卷起来砸在他的窗户上。玻璃碎在室内，反着淡白的月光像是湖水。他被从睡梦中吵醒，看到那块不请自来的小石头变成一个人，笑着跟他说你好。  
于是他醒了。

岛上的风有点大海的咸味。黄铉辰坐在街边的长椅上看海浪挣扎着扑上沙滩，又很快被潮汐引力拖拽回去，觉得自己清醒了一些。  
承认自己喜欢一个人并不是一件难事。

他苦恼过一段时间，因为理不清自己的心情；避着金昇玟有一部分原因也是怕他看出点什么来，但掩耳盗铃的事情他还是做了。金昇玟自然是最先发现不对劲的那个人，他总是这样敏锐。公选课结束被堵在教室门口调侃最近怎么总是见不到人的时候，黄铉辰就开始心叫不好。  
“你要是喜欢的话，说出来不是很好？彰彬哥是很直接的人。”  
“我没有。”他下意识反驳，快到金昇玟的尾音还没落下。  
“哦？是吗？”听了他这话，金昇玟笑着挑了下眉，“那我是因为什么别的事惹到我们系草了？最近好像一直躲着我呢。”  
“我没有……”  
“不要总是一味否定嘛。没有当然是最好，就是别等到后来被人抢走了再哭鼻子哦。”  
黄铉辰瞪了他一眼，之前的心虚变成了一点恼怒：“我才不会哭鼻子。”  
“你最好是。”金昇玟拍了拍他的肩膀，让开了门口的通路。“啊，不过你不用介意我，我和彰彬哥就是普通工作伙伴关系而已。你也知道的，兔子太寂寞就会死，我这种好人，没办法放着不管的。”  
黄铉辰什么都没说，蹭着金昇玟的肩膀逃也似的快步离开了教室。  
什么叫兔子太寂寞就会死，你这么烂好心也没见分一点给我。  
他越走越快，最后干脆跑了起来。一路冲回宿舍把自己整个人摔在单人床上，床板发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声响。他的背被砸得很痛，但又像是被打通了关节一样心情轻快了很多。  
可能我才是那个兔子吧，他认命般地叹了口气。

谁知还没跟徐彰彬讲明白个一二三来，就被韩知城诸人误会成他跟金昇玟吵了架。金昇玟也一副看好戏的样子不去解释。一句干巴巴的“我们没有”显然无法让大家信服，徐彰彬甚至直接提议说大家去合宿解决一下这个问题。事情决定得很快，他像是被赶上架的鸭子，回过神来已经坐上了前往小岛的飞机。  
也不一定是坏事吧。他正沉浸在思考的回廊里，被人忽然叫了一声吓了一跳。  
是命运吗？在这样的夜晚让我们相遇在海边。黄铉辰一瞬间想到了电视剧里女主角的告白。  
徐彰彬还在担心他和金昇玟的关系，这让他有些无奈又触动。他一瞬间觉得自己有些可鄙，利用学长的好脾气独占他的关心。我是小偷吗，又或者是贪得无厌的行乞者。但他很快否定了那些消极的念头。学长缩在他的外套里，头靠着他的肩膀，安静地不像是徐彰彬本人。  
过了一阵子黄铉辰才发现徐彰彬好像睡着了。他吸了吸鼻子，觉得有点冷；但肩头又暖暖的，有另一个人的呼吸。徐彰彬像是呓语一样念叨了什么，黄铉辰一瞬间仿佛听到了自己的名字；然而等他凑近想仔细听的时候对方又不再发出声音。他侧过头去看徐彰彬，学长小小的嘴稍微张开一点，饱满的下唇在夜色里显得更艳丽了一点。他抬起头看着远处挂着的月亮让自己不再去想，一只手轻轻覆上了徐彰彬的，见对方没有动静又悄悄把手指插在了对方的五指之间。  
真希望这个夜晚可以是永恒。

他们第二天约好了要早起去看日出，这里的天使之路很有名——是徐彰彬答应给金昇玟的补偿。  
“来这里不看天使之路的日出就别说你们来过。”前一天晚上金昇玟一边收拾他的摄像机一边头也不抬地教育黄铉辰等人。他难得独裁一回：“就一天，不睡懒觉不会死的。我和旻浩哥会好好叫大家起床的，所以现在都给我赶紧洗洗睡觉！”  
结果黄铉辰和徐彰彬晚上不约而同地溜出去吹风，快凌晨了两个人才迷迷糊糊地回到住处。头在枕头上没待多久又被拎着耳朵叫起来。  
“铉辰呐……哥好困。”  
“哥以为就你自己困吗？”黄铉辰打了个哈欠，眼泪迅速从眼角洇出来，“都怪哥……”  
“你俩昨晚上偷偷出去约会了？”李旻浩冷不防插了一句嘴，又盯着他们两个看了半天，“有猫腻。”  
徐彰彬像是看准了时机一样打了个大喷嚏，鼻子塞住一样嘟囔了句谁也听不清的话，李旻浩则嫌弃地拉着不明就里的韩知城跑离了他八百米远，“你可别传染给我们。”  
黄铉辰跟在后面只是笑笑，摸了摸徐彰彬的后脑勺，在对方疑惑地回头看过来的时候小声对他说：“彰彬哥，我们两个去沙滩上许愿吧！”  
徐彰彬没睡醒的时候很乖，他没有怪黄铉辰像对待小孩一样摸他的头，也没有像往常一样吵吵闹闹，只是安静地拽着黄铉辰的衣角跟他走。黄铉辰在海潮边蹲了下来，他也跟着蹲了下来；黄铉辰捡了个树枝在沙滩上写字，他也找了个树枝跟着写。黄铉辰写他的名字，他则写了黄铉辰的。  
“哥为什么要写我的名字？”  
“因为你写了我的嘛。总不能有两个我的名字，这很奇怪。”  
徐彰彬像是清醒了一点，他清了清嗓子，先站了起来，在黄铉辰的注视下退了两步。  
他的嘴唇微微动了动，但声音被黄铉辰身后的海浪声盖了过去。风很大，黄铉辰的前发被吹得很乱，视线也被切割成破碎的一摊。男孩下意识想要抓住什么，又因为起身太猛眼前短暂地黑了一下错失了徐彰彬那一刻的表情。等他走到学长面前的时候，一切又恢复了平常。  
“去找昇玟他们吧！”说完便他也不等黄铉辰的反应，转身跑向正在照相的另外三人。  
还是没有抓住。黄铉辰低头看了看自己空空的掌心，好像那里还有谁手背的温度。

之后的行程流于形式，五个人一起去了所谓“恋人的圣地”，写了许愿用的绘马挂了起来。徐彰彬凑过想去看其他人都写了什么，结果谁都不给他看，还故意让金昇玟帮忙挂在很高的地方。他最后气呼呼地央着黄铉辰告诉他：“铉辰尼写了什么呀告诉哥嘛。是喜欢的女孩子的名字吗？”  
“才不告诉你——”他拖了很长的音，语调恶趣味到自己都有些不适。  
“太过分了！你们都是坏人啊！都是坏人！”他蹲了下来把自己的绘马挂在了最下面，混在一堆陌生人的愿望中间，“那彰彬尼也不让你们知道彰彬尼写了什么！”  
“反正也是无法实现的愿望吧。”李旻浩又一刀子捅在他背后，“都二十多岁的人了就别想着长高这种事了。”  
“我才没有写要长高！”他气鼓鼓的样子让人很难不联想到小动物——明明是在威吓却又毫无气势，只教人觉得可爱——“这里可是恋人的圣地啊，当然要……”  
“所以你写了谁？”金昇玟也加入了战场，“如果是我的话，我现在就可以给哥答复哦。”  
徐彰彬的气焰立刻被灭了个干净：“不是你。”  
金昇玟心下了然一般哦了一声。意味深长地看了黄铉辰一眼，把他到嘴边的话有给看咽了回去。  
黄铉辰不知道在怕什么，但那一刻他确实是僵住了。说不好奇徐彰彬写了什么一定是假话，但他又没有去确认的勇气。最后只干巴巴挤出一句“好饿哦我们去吃早饭吧。”

合宿的时间过得很快。纵然几个年轻人精力旺盛，回程的飞机上也都各自安静地睡着了。要说这几天的旅行有缝合黄铉辰和金昇玟的关系吗，好像并没有，因为他们的关系从一开始就没有过什么裂缝。但又什么都没有改变吗，似乎也不尽然。回去没多久韩知城就和李旻浩交往了起来，这件事是黄铉辰第三次在音乐活动室见到自己社团前辈的时候才知道的。  
“旻浩这人好像对很多事都无关心，嘴又有点毒，但其实是很温柔的人哦。”方灿小声跟黄铉辰解释，“我倒是不怎么担心韩尼。”  
黄铉辰心想我知道，可还是点了点头作为反应。“那彰彬哥呢，也是个很温柔的人吗？”  
方灿笑出两个酒窝：“当然啦，彰彬是世界上最柔软的小猪。你不是应该很清楚嘛。”  
黄铉辰没控制住笑了出来，引来了徐彰彬从不远处投来的疑问目光。  
“你俩说什么呢那么开心？”  
“没什么。”  
“在夸你。”  
“啊！又在讲我坏话了是不是！”黄铉辰看着小猪冲了过来，两只手捏着他的肩猛摇，开玩笑似的：“铉辰呐，你知道哥是真的很喜欢你吧，别让哥伤心啊。”  
“……我知道。”  
我也很喜欢你，可你知道吗？

时间催人成长。  
很多没说出口的话，没问出口的问题慢慢地在他心底被放凉，像是燃尽了的干枯蜡烛。黄铉辰发现不知道从什么时候开始，他很难再对着徐彰彬毫无顾忌笑出来了——对徐彰彬的“爱情”成为了他的负担。  
于是他逃跑了，背对着他的真心。  
他没能做到答应学长的那样，“有什么一定要说出来”，而是在无限的自我反刍中产生了不良反应。大三不再像大一大二时那样悠闲，课业和求职的压力像积雨云一样朝他压了过来；他奔波在去实验室或者说明会的路上，舞社的活动时间也骤减。音乐活动室里很久没再见到男孩的身影，他自然也无从得知徐彰彬的近况。  
“也许我应该放弃。”黄铉辰开始感到疲倦并逼迫自己不去见他的学长，因为他相信时间总能解决一切。戒断开始的那段时间他还会偶尔收到徐彰彬的联络，可男孩总能找些乱七八糟的借口逃避掉。很快，那些联络也不再来了。  
黄铉辰松了一口气，像是终于在这场令人窒息的攻防中得到解脱。可他同时却也感觉到了一丝寂寞。  
他会在有些失眠的夜晚想起徐彰彬，拿出手机点开聊天应用向下划了好一阵子才翻出两人之前的对话。他会打一段很长的文字，讲自己今天很累，又想起了你，可手指又在发送键上迟疑了一阵，最后又全部删掉。  
他想，我应该自己成长。  
徐彰彬的头像被埋在了通讯录很深的地方。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

5.

转眼就是樱花又一次开放的季节。徐彰彬拿着毕业证书抱着小小的花束被大家挤在中间合影。黄铉辰和韩知城一人搭着他一边肩膀，硬生生把他又压下去半厘米。  
“哥好好照顾自己。”韩知城说着说着哽咽了起来。徐彰彬看他那个样子转身抱住了这个一起搞了三年乐队的学弟，安慰般地拍了拍他的后背。  
“哎呀，我们韩尼怎么就哭了呢，哥会照顾好自己的，你也一样啊。”他用手帮他疼爱的弟弟擦了擦眼泪，又捧着他的脸啧啧了两声：“好丑的小孩。”  
韩知城被他逗笑了，脸上还挂着两条没干的眼泪痕迹。黄铉辰就站在他们身后看着这场兄弟情深的告别戏码，手里还捧着徐彰彬塞到他怀里的花和毕业证。  
在那一刻他是有点释然的。  
徐彰彬毕业了，这意味着他这段无疾而终的感情终于可以暂时画上句点。不是没有想过告白这件事，可他似乎总是缺一个合适的时机。于是年轻的男孩贯行了他一向的作风——让时间解决一切，熬到积雪融化樱花飘落；徐彰彬的身影从音乐活动室消失，成为毕业册里的一寸证件照，成为黄铉辰书里夹着的一片干枯的金黄银杏叶。  
原本学长们的毕业典礼与他并无太大关系，但还是抵不过韩知城的邀请：“彰彬哥和灿尼哥都要毕业了诶，你再忙也得来一下吧！”所以他短暂地在合影的时候出现，不动声色地挤到徐彰彬身边，又在拍完照以后乖巧地站在一旁拿着东西看学长忙着安慰自己的邻居。他盯着那两个人抱成一团的身影，视野逐渐失了焦；他们身后的喷泉水池里有鸭子浮着，像是一动不动的背景板，就和他现在一样。  
这次是真的要结束了，他一边想一边吸了吸鼻子，发现有点堵。  
是花粉症吧。

“我记得铉辰是有花粉症？那最近出门要戴好口罩哦。今天新闻说最近花粉又开始了，唉，明明都快入冬了。”  
“哥竟然还记得？”  
“这时候不是该说’好我知道了，谢谢哥的关心，最喜欢哥了’吗？铉辰有时候真的很不可爱诶。”  
黄铉辰听了这话笑得眼睛眯了起来：“好我知道了，谢谢哥的关心，我最爱哥了。”  
没想到对方反而被他弄得不好意思起来。他见徐彰彬抬手抓了一把后脑勺的头发，视线也别开，小声道：“怎么这时候又知道说了。”接着又习惯性地把手揣在口袋里靠上门框，“我一会要出去一趟，你中午自己弄点吃的吧。”说完也不等他反应就转身离开了。  
黄铉辰坐在床上抹了一把自己的脸。他刚睡醒，因为前一天熬了个大夜。按理说徐彰彬跟他两个人平时是赛着晚起，可这天却难得这么早就收拾妥当。黄铉辰其实还没完全清醒过来，徐彰彬跟他打招呼他都一直闭着眼，但他隐约觉得可能是有些什么事，要不他哥也不会特意跑过来跟他说一通有的没的就只是为了告诉他自己要出门。  
在门重重关上的那一刻黄铉辰有些后知后觉的发现，他的同居人今天穿的好像跟平时有点不太一样。起床洗漱的时候卫生间还留有一点点隐约的发蜡味道，混着香水味；而用完的香水瓶盖子没有盖好放在化妆镜旁的台子上，是徐彰彬平时不常用的那支。  
他要去什么正式场合么？黄铉辰在心里猜测，又实在是没什么头绪。他自嘲地笑了一声，为自己过度紧张的神经。  
“反正也和我没关系……”  
他洗完脸抬头看了一眼镜子里的自己，发根又长出来一点黑色，又该去补色了。

一个月前他搬进徐彰彬的家，好像从大学毕业就停住的两个人的时间又转动起来。徐彰彬还是很照顾他，像大学时候一样；可生活种种又无时无刻不在提醒他现在已经不是大学时代了。他不断地做梦梦见过去，好像当年被生生压下去的种种情绪又像沉默的休眠火山一样翻滚了起来。金昇玟说的没错，徐彰彬就是磁铁，只要靠近就会被吸引。他无可救药地踏入对方铺好的轨道，列车行驶的终点写着“徐彰彬”三个大字，他刹车失灵猛地冲进站台。  
要说人生总是在坠落。用尽全力爬到很高很高的地方最后人还是会望向远处的地平——景色很美，看完了却只是想要回家——黄铉辰承认他跑累了。他甚至想就窝在徐彰彬家的一角当一只蜘蛛，默默在床底铺一张网，在黑暗里和他呼吸同一间屋子里的空气就心满意足。他又躺回了床上，看着两个人一起买回家的蓝色遮光窗帘陷入令人恍惚的回忆。

徐彰彬毕业以后，他一次也没联系过对方。再见面是在黄铉辰自己的毕业典礼，小小的哥就那样突兀地出现在他们的派对上，被戴上了奇怪的小丑帽子，对他露出一个有些难看的假笑。韩知城一把搂过小丑，把人带到他旁边。喝多了的松鼠男孩话很多，喋喋不休的对着两人讲些胡话，说以前组乐队和前辈吵架，平时总被旻浩哥捉弄，总被朋友们调笑，说着说着又哭了起来，抱着黄铉辰说舍不得。黄铉辰举起双手表示无奈，并向徐彰彬投出求助的目光。前辈刚想把韩知城从他身上扒下去，金昇玟不知从哪里凑了过来对韩知城说李旻浩在找他。韩知城立刻抹了抹眼泪跑去找人，留下三个人无语地站在原地互相干瞪眼。最后还是金昇玟打破了尴尬局面，说自己有门禁要早点回去，让大家好好享受，便径直离开了。  
两个人的开场白还是那句“好久不见。”黄铉辰发现他似乎总是在和徐彰彬说这句话。真的很久吗？他觉得好久。可好像也只是一年而已。徐彰彬没怎么变，仅穿着打扮成熟了一些，却还是习惯性的从头到脚黑色装扮。他好像比之前圆润了一点点，又或者说是之前太瘦了；黄铉辰无意识地伸手戳了一下前辈的脸，有如陷入柔软的棉花糖，又在对方震惊的表情中惊醒，猛地收回手。徐彰彬很快笑了起来，他也随之缓和下来跟着一起笑了。好像有什么东西就那样不知不觉地融化掉又很快被蒸干——他伸手又能碰到对方了。  
那天后来男孩喝了不少，他隐约记得自己说了很多很多话，内容却不甚明朗；说到后来还掉了两滴眼泪，他哥扯了两张面巾纸给他擦了擦。他迷迷糊糊地趴在桌子一角，手里还捏着剩了一半的啤酒罐，眼皮沉重的睁不开。仿佛是梦一样，他感觉到有人摸了摸他的头，像对一只小猫小狗，但很快那点温热的重量就消失了。半睁开眼睛，黄铉辰看到徐彰彬打开阳台门走了出去；小丑帽子被他摘了下来，线挂在他的手腕上。徐彰彬一个人趴在阳台上看向远处，外面风很大，他的棕色头发被吹得打卷。黄铉辰的手在桌子上往同样的方向伸出一点，全身力气用尽，抬起一根食指，在那人小小的背影上摸了摸。  
然后世界又沉进了黑暗。

后来，后来他坐上了徐彰彬的车，搬进了他家，睡在了他隔壁房间，用他帮着挑的遮光窗帘。  
“蓝色很衬你。”  
“可是哥，这又不是在挑衣服。”  
“也是哦。”徐彰彬对他露出一个有些抱歉的笑容，放下了拉出来的那截窗帘。黄铉辰忽然后悔说出之前那句话，便急忙抓着还留在外面的一角把那条帘子又拽了出来。  
“就它吧，我很喜欢。”

“……”  
“……我很喜欢。”  
“……我很喜欢……你。”  
黄铉辰停住了，在他意识到自己说了什么的时候。原来在心里念多了就会不小心流出来。他开始庆幸此时只有他一个人躺在床上而不是面对徐彰彬本人。然而这种想法一旦从土里钻出来便挡不住地发芽生长。他被恼得平静不下来，翻身下床决定出门走走。

天逐渐凉了下来，是深秋见冬的时节。黄铉辰抓了件运动外套套在身上，又在出门前取了顶鸭舌帽压在头发上。他还记得徐彰彬走前的忠告，带上了口罩，可一出门还是打了个结实的喷嚏。家附近的小公园有几个小学生在玩角色扮演游戏，他就坐在旁边的秋千上看他们玩。银杏树的叶子已经落得差不多，沙质土地被小孩踏起一点灰来。他用力蹬了一下地面，秋千勉为其难地晃了晃——他还是太高了。如果是哥来坐的话，是不是会好很多？或许他会一直吵吵嚷嚷让自己在后面帮他推高一点，两条腿说不定也会在空中不安分地晃来晃去。但自己一定不敢推太用力，他甚至不想把哥哥推出去——  
想在你从空中落下来的时候从背后抱住你。  
男孩又开始幻想。

“铉辰？”  
听见自己名字的男孩抬起头看到了他此刻正在想的人。  
“彰彬哥！要来一起玩吗？”  
“你几岁了呀！”徐彰彬笑着小跑两步凑过来，一屁股坐在了他隔壁的秋千上，“怎么在这坐着，不冷么？”  
“在家里窝着难受，想出来了透透气。”  
他说完感觉鼻子有点堵，低着头用鞋底蹭着沙地，发出沙啦沙啦的声音。  
他的肩上忽然一沉，紧接着有点凉的两只手贴上了他的脖子。徐彰彬的手按着他的颈侧，蹲下来从下往上看他。  
“铉辰，怎么了？”  
“没事……”  
“为什么不肯跟我说呢？”  
“真的没事，彰彬哥又敏感了吧。”他赶紧装上笑，一只手覆上自己脖子上的那只，“但还是谢谢哥关心啦。”  
他对着徐彰彬吐了吐舌头，却看到对方眼里有些哀切的神情。是错觉吗？  
“话说回来，哥今天出门去哪了？”黄铉辰站起身，拉着徐彰彬的手把他也拽起来，帮他拍了拍屁股上不存在的灰。  
“嗯……出去见了个客人，没什么要紧事。”  
男孩若有所思地点了点头，“我们回家吧。”

回家的路上徐彰彬难得没有说很多话，两个人只是并排走在路上。他们脚下的干枯叶子被一路踩碎，发出咔嚓的破碎声。  
“彰彬哥，”黄铉辰开口发现自己的声音并没比那些落叶好到哪里去，“我在想……”  
“啊啊啊铉辰你等我下。”徐彰彬忽然停住脚步蹲了下去，男孩的话被打断，他无奈地低头看正在系鞋带的同居人，不知道自己现在该不该发火。  
“好了好了，你刚想说什么？”  
“……没什么。”  
“？”  
“没想好怎么说，让我再想想。”  
“诶……什么啊，搞得我好想知道。”  
“我说再给我点时间整理一下啦——”黄铉辰一把掀了自己的帽子把它扣在了徐彰彬的头上，又用力把帽檐往下压了压，盖住了对方的脸。他用手指顺了顺自己的头发，同时整理了一下表情。  
“会说的，都会和哥说的。”  
只是现在可能还不是好时机。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

6

周末难得两个人都没有出门。   
徐彰彬窝在沙发上一边吃着薯片一边看电影，黄铉辰则在厨房给两个人煮泡面。他很难想象自己搬进来之前这个人都是怎么解决吃饭问题的——只有一个平底锅和两个碗一双筷子，甚至厨房干净得没有一点油烟。  
“我也试着做过嘛，但是太费事了。就放弃了。”  
黄铉辰听了这话便只能摇摇头，接着承包了大部分除了外卖以外的料理工作。  
电影是他选的，想看挺久的了，但是一直没有找到合适的空闲时间。谁知真的把电影打开，又听到那人说自己饿了。本想着点外卖，他又说想吃拉面。黄铉辰无奈，嘴上说着让哥不要吃饭了，却还是起身去厨房给他煮了面。  
等水煮沸的时候，他靠在厨房的门框上看客厅里放着的电影，徐彰彬小小一团缩在沙发角落，黄铉辰的角度只能看到他从椅背上露出来的半个头；头发因为没有好好打理还有一小撮翘在脑后，男孩忽然很想摸摸他的脑袋。  
水烧的差不多，男孩转身回厨房下面，客厅里传来徐彰彬讲话的声音，听语气想来是在接家里电话。其实男孩本无意偷听别人打电话，但他总是会在徐彰彬这里变得奇怪。他承认自己很在意对方，一个动作，一句话，一个眼神，哪怕是对话中短暂的三秒留白都会牵动他的心绪。徐彰彬讲着讲着似乎是有些烦躁，把电影按了暂停；从沙发上站了起来，走到客厅的窗户旁，一只手抓扯着自己的头发另一只手捏着手机，而黄铉辰只隐约听见了不认识的名字，回家，见面了，时间没定，这样的片段。  
他有种隐隐的预感，像是暴雨前的低气压，冰面碎掉前裂开的细缝，他直觉这不是一个令人愉快的话题。  
“彰彬哥，”他一开口才发现自己嗓子有些紧，“怎么了？”  
他有些小心翼翼，慢慢走近窗前，然后看到了转过身来面无表情的徐彰彬。  
“没事。”  
不可能没事。  
徐彰彬想走，被男孩挡住了去路。  
“哥有事。”他用了肯定句，“不能跟我说说吗？”  
徐彰彬抬起眼看他，眼睛竟然微微有些发红，平日里的气势一瞬间都消散了似的。黄铉辰不知道自己哪句话说错了，但看到这样反常的徐彰彬他很难再做到无动于衷。男孩拉着他哥的手把人带回了沙发上坐着，凑近了些，没有放开他的手。  
“铉辰，这事跟你无关。”  
“……哥为什么不能多信任我一点？”  
“这跟信不信任你没关系。”徐彰彬默默把手从男孩的手掌里抽了出来，“是你解决不了的问题，你就别再问了。”  
黄铉辰听到这里忽然觉得胸口被压得死死的。原来他从来就没能参与进徐彰彬的人生，只是个后辈，是个室友，是个可有可无甚至需要徐彰彬反过来照料情绪的小孩；那些他夜里流过的眼泪，压抑过的情绪，输入又被删掉的文字，徐彰彬从来都不知道。而现在，他看着徐彰彬陷入难以解决的问题，就连想要帮忙都被直接回绝，连倾听的机会都不被给予。  
“哥之前，是去见女孩子了么。”   
这几秒的沉默回答了一切。  
“所以哥现在是要带女孩子回家，对吗。”  
“并不是你想的那样。”  
“哥知道我的想法吗？”黄铉辰扯出一个笑，不知道在笑谁，“虽然不知道哥在顾忌什么，但出去见女生也没必要瞒着我吧。”  
他讲得很快，“我不是说过了吗，这是哥的家，哥想怎样都可以的。自然不用在意我这样一个借住的人。”  
“铉辰……”  
“哥要跟女孩子交往就去啊，就去把所有的温柔和爱都给她——”  
他讲着讲着停住了。眼泪掉在那块他们一起买回来的绒毯上，一点声音也没有。  
徐彰彬像是被他吓到，不知道他怎么讲着讲着自己哭了起来，而身体却下意识的靠了过去，抬起手帮他擦了一把眼泪。  
“铉辰，你听我说——”  
他终究还是没说出来。年轻的男孩拽着他擦眼泪的手把他按在了沙发上，而他剩下的话都被堵回了嘴里。  
徐彰彬显然没有预料到黄铉辰的动作，一时间惊到眼睛都没有闭上。黄铉辰闭着眼睛咬他的嘴唇，趁他吃痛张开嘴的时候把舌头挤进了他的口腔。金发男孩鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，眼睛闭得很紧，眉头都皱在一起，睫毛上还挂着没被擦掉的泪珠，像是在做什么很痛苦的事情一样。徐彰彬挣扎了一下，又被男孩用更大的力按了回去；想叫他停下却因为舌头被压住而讲不出完整的话。他像是一枚被敲碎了的生鸡蛋，那些透明粘稠的内容物正在沿着那个细缝缓缓地流出。  
他感受到了，黄铉辰在发抖。  
“你……你别这样……”  
他还是推开了黄铉辰。两个人都状态都不是太好，黄铉辰被推开以后就顺势跪坐在了地毯上，像是断了电的机器人，低着头用手背擦着嘴，一言不发。徐彰彬深呼吸了几次，看着眼前垂着头的男孩，似是陷入了迷茫。  
还是他先打破了沉默，起身去洗手间洗了脸，之后径直回了屋，留黄铉辰一个人跪在客厅一动不动。  
过了一会黄铉辰捂着脸无声地抽泣了起来，眼泪跟断了闸一样怎么擦也擦不干净，他索性趴在沙发上大哭，这些年压在心底的情绪决堤一样泄了出来。  
与此同时，厨房锅里的水扑了出来。

“所以，你就跑来我家避难。”  
金昇玟叹了口气把黄铉辰手里剩下的半罐啤酒拿走，引来了对方的一点不满。  
“你说，我们是从来不吵架的朋友，可为什么同样是关系很好的彰彬哥，我却总是觉得跟他之前隔了点什么。明明没有吵架，可还是有吵了架的感觉。”  
金昇玟只好安慰他说不吵架只能当朋友，吵了架才能当恋人。黄铉辰听了这话把头直接埋进了胳膊，“我太任性了……我搞砸了。”  
“韩尼发消息问你在哪，好像彰彬哥在找你。”  
“呜……别告诉他……我不想见到他……”  
金昇玟摇了摇头，给韩知城回消息告诉他黄铉辰在自己家叫他们别担心。放下手机又只能面对这消沉的老朋友干瞪眼。  
“来，你跟我说说，你到底喜不喜欢人家，怎么喜欢上的，又为什么会到现在这种地步。”男孩拍了拍他朋友的背，“倒也是奇了，认识你这么多年还没见过你这样。”  
黄铉辰稍稍坐直了些，“你问我喜不喜欢，我喜欢啊。”他深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来，“为什么会喜欢，自然而然吧。我第一次看彰彬哥的舞台，他坐在架子鼓前，明明陷在阴影里，可闪耀起来却像是炽白的电球。明知道接近的话搞不好会烫伤，可我回过神来的时候目光已经离不开他了。”他顿了一下，目光也垂下去落在他搅在一起的十指上，“他那么温柔，对你，对我，对知城，都是如此。很难不心动吧。可我却想成为特殊的那个。’只看着我吧……’这样的想法一直在我身体里回响。”  
“但是其实说不出口。他越温柔便越是如此。我也不知道自己在害怕什么，可能怕自己误会，被他笑着拒绝。我承认是我那可笑的自尊心在作祟。”  
“能和他做朋友就好了。我最初只是这样想着的。可人总是贪心的。他对我毫不保留，我就想要更多。但这个界限其实很难明确，如果有天他不愿意给我爱，那我就落得一无所有了。”  
“我不知道他是出于什么理由收留我在他家，本来已经整理好的心情又全被拆散铺了一地。本以为这已经是最好的结果了，可前阵子发现他好像在跟女孩子见面。”  
黄铉辰讲完这句话自己笑出了声。  
“我应该祝福他，可是想到他可能的幸福我就变得不幸了起来。我做不到，我不敢，我想要幸福。”  
“最喜欢的舞蹈跳多了会变得厌倦，喜欢他也是一样吧。物极必反。我真的是个很自私很差劲的人，把他招来又把他赶走。喜欢到开始讨厌他，明明哥什么都没有做错。现在想来可能我讨厌的只是被’喜欢徐彰彬’这种情绪控制的自己。”  
他一口气说了很多，像是把这些年想说的不想说的都说了出来。金昇玟只是安静听着，目光沉静，也没了最开始的调侃氛围。  
“彰彬哥毕业前那段时间，他一直挺伤心的，说很久见不到你，也不知道怎么惹你生气了。他明明不是会放任问题由时间解决的人，可偏偏在你的事上沉默了。你觉得这是为什么？”  
黄铉辰抬起头看着金昇玟的眼睛，带着灰色的期望和绝望。  
“因为你是最特别的那个吧，我想。”男孩的声音没有一点波动，像是在叙述最平淡的日常，“因为太在乎了，所以想让你来选择；因为太在乎了，所以不想逼你做出选择。”  
“已经过去那么久了……”  
“才几年啊。”  
“但是我已经把一切都弄砸了……”  
“我觉得你现在滚回去磕头道歉可能还来得及。”  
黄铉辰哀嚎了一声趴回了桌子上，“但是现在可能已经没车了，你能送我回去吗？”  
“不好意思我也喝了酒。”  
“呜……”  
“自己打车回去吧，乖啊。”

黄铉辰回到家的时候已经凌晨了。他小心翼翼用钥匙开了锁，怕把徐彰彬吵醒，可一开门就看到客厅传来的淡色灯光——像白天那样，徐彰彬窝在沙发的一角，屏幕上放着他们没有看成的电影，看样子剧情已经过了大半。  
“彰彬哥，”他换了鞋，一边走到沙发旁一边想着要怎么说，“今天的事情对不起。”  
徐彰彬没有看他，眼睛依旧盯着屏幕，“你去哪了，为什么不接我电话？”  
黄铉辰没想到他第一句问的竟然是这个。他当然不敢说自己是因为愧疚和罪恶感不敢接电话，便只好编了个理由：“出门太匆忙了手机没有电了。”  
他听见徐彰彬一声微不可闻的叹息。  
“铉辰呐，我跟你说过的吧，有什么事一定要说出来。”  
“当然说或者不说都是你的权利，但如果你想解决问题，只自己憋着是不行的。”  
黄铉辰张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。在回家的路上他想了很多，想着要先道歉，然后听徐彰彬讲他没讲完的事，如果可能，他还想把到现在为止一直藏在心底的东西告诉对方。结果怎样他都不去考虑了，他只想把想说的能说的都说出来。可话到嘴边他又怕了起来。  
“彰彬哥——”  
徐彰彬往旁边挤了挤，给他腾了个位置，见他还杵在那里站着，只好拍了拍旁边的座位，“坐下吧。不是一直你想看的电影吗，我们先把它看完吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

07

夜晚的高速公路看不到尽头，只有沉默的车灯和引擎的嗡响。  
他们驱车前往海边，在做完分别的决定以后。凌晨的海边还是有些凉，风很大，两人的衣服被吹得鼓起来，头发也被揉乱；他们并肩靠坐在车前引擎盖上，看波浪一次又一次地翻覆上沙滩。远处的云层很厚，像抹了很多层的蛋糕上的奶油，太阳就藏在那后面，天边泛着一点点晦涩的光。长长的画面中他们就像两个逗点，落在文书最不起眼的角落，被文字一点点隔开，化成悲伤的符号。  
一个人站起身向海走近了一点，留给另一个人一个无言的背影。  
“对不起，”他听见那个人说，“真的非常感谢你。”  
太阳开始从云层中冒出一点，金色的光从缝隙中挣扎着穿出来刺在他的背上。他转过身看着道歉又道谢的人，耳边只有呼呼的风声和浪声。他没有接受，也没有拒绝，只是转过身对着涌动的潮水痛苦地大喊：  
“如果真的——如果真的喜欢的话——”  
钢琴声愈演愈烈，他的声音被切了断线。  
太阳升起来了——画面在这里戛然而止。

“铉辰呐，你觉得，那个人最后想说什么？”  
男孩没有立刻回答，像是在思考。徐彰彬侧过身看着坐得端正的男孩，眼睛里有些说不上来的复杂情绪。  
“哥觉得呢？”他似是很慎重，“哥觉得他想说什么？”  
“如果真的喜欢的话……早些说出来就好了。”  
“很像是哥的作风呢。”黄铉辰终于露出了回来以后第一个有些缓和的微笑，“如果是彰彬哥的话，真的喜欢一定会好好地告诉对方吧。”  
“如果是我的话，可能那后半句会是……”男孩顿了一下，“永远都不要说出来。”  
徐彰彬没有去纠正黄铉辰审题的问题，虽然他问的只是电影角色的想法，但眼前的男孩显然是把自己带了进去。他也坐直了些，探身从桌子上拿起水杯喝了一口，“因为害怕就不说出来，自己又藏不好，是不是很蠢。”  
男孩讷讷地点了点头，像是自己也被一同批评了一般。  
“我有时候也在想，你在怕什么呢。我都没怕过被你拒绝。”  
“那哥为什么……”  
“我说过很多次喜欢你吧。”徐彰彬盯着手里的马克杯，大拇指在杯口蹭了蹭，“没有一次是骗你的。”  
“印象里好像是我一直在说。”  
“可是你呢？”  
“可是哥对昇玟，对知城……”  
徐彰彬笑了，“你啊……”  
“海边的那次合宿不知道你还记不记得。我们前一天晚上一起熬了夜，第二天真的困得头脑不清醒。”  
“你们还一起捉弄我，不肯让我看都写了什么愿望。你帮大家把绘马挂在了我够不到的地方。”  
像是陷入了久远的回忆，徐彰彬抬起头看着天花板，屋里没有开灯，只有电视屏幕的荧光照在上面，又落回到他的眼里：“我赌气也没有给你们看我写的。”  
黄铉辰像是心脏被猛地攥住，忽然坐立难安了起来，他显然没有忘记这件事：“哥写了什么……”  
“你想知道吗？”  
“我写的是，希望铉辰尼可以幸福。”  
“现在想想都被自己的无私精神感动了，哈哈。”  
他干笑了两声，见黄铉辰一副泫然欲泣的表情，讪讪收了笑。  
“我本来以为我们会在一起的，但是那时候你连看都不看我。所以我就在想，啊，也许是我误会了。原来铉辰尼对我并不是那种喜欢啊。”  
“后来你连消息都发的少了，我试图联系你出来聊聊你也总是有事。在躲着我呢。”  
“是我变成铉辰的负担了吗？那么爱笑的孩子在我面前却很少露出笑了，明明上一秒跟知城说话的样子还那么开心。所以我就也试着不去联系你了。我可是哥呢。”  
他把视线从天花板收回来，连着眼睛里那点点荧光也消散了。他看着眼前低着头捂着脸的男孩，无奈道：“所以，你没什么要跟我说的吗？”  
“……喜欢。”  
“……”  
“……喜欢哥的。一直都很喜欢，从第一次见面就很喜欢。 ”  
“从我们说了很多话的那天就很喜欢，每一次跳完舞都忍不住想去看你排练的那种喜欢，看到你对金昇玟或者韩知城好就会觉得不开心的那种喜欢。”  
“会做梦梦见我在吻你的那种喜欢。”  
“你还真是……”  
“我只是不知道该怎么说。彰彬哥这么多年一直告诉我心里有什么要说出来，但是我没有冒险的勇气，预设了太多悲观的可能性。我弄砸了太多事，浪费了太多机会。就连今天的事情……”  
“我要是再多相信哥一点就好了。”  
男孩的金色长发垂下来挡住了他半张脸，他一只手捂着自己的嘴一只手撑在沙发上，不自觉地攥紧了抱枕的一角，把柔软的布料弄出一些褶皱。  
徐彰彬安静地听他说完，把马克杯放回了桌子上。  
下一秒黄铉辰身边的软沙发陷下去一点，徐彰彬微微起了身单膝跪在他身侧抱住了他。他愣了一瞬，很快反应过来回抱住了对方，头深深地埋下去，用力地，抱住了他。  
徐彰彬的手顺着他的头顶往下抚摸，在他的后颈摩挲着，像是很喜欢那块有些凸出的脊骨。黄铉辰自己都没有意识到他在微微发抖，可能是太过激动又或是放下心之后的震颤反应。徐彰彬也难得在很长一段时间里没有讲话，只是抱着他，安抚他，像春风和煦。两个人的心跳贴在一起，仿佛产生了强烈的共振，黄铉辰甚至有些目眩的错觉。  
“彰彬哥，对不起。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有，谢谢你。”  
徐彰彬轻声应了，又学起电影的结尾：“……如果真的，如果真的喜欢的话——”  
黄铉辰望着他的眼睛，两只手拂过他的脸颊，嘴唇轻颤着吻了下去。

睁开眼睛，出现在视野里的是蓝色的窗帘。黄铉辰半坐起来拉开了遮光层，阳光穿过纱帘落在他盖着的被子上，像细碎的金子。像是过了正午，他坐着清醒了一会，拿起手机看了下时间，发现金昇玟上午发了好几条消息给他。  
他点开聊天软件，是一张照片。  
“毕业派对的时候偷拍的。”  
“虽然那天借口自己有事先走，但半路又被韩尼叫回来了。一回来就看到……”  
“拍完就被彰彬哥逮住了，他求我删掉求了半天，我骗他删了其实留了备份。”  
“本人一直不想让你知道的样子，就也没告诉你，不过现在发给你也没什么了吧。”  
“你会成功的吧，我的朋友。”  
黄铉辰点开那张缩略图，有些模糊的昏暗光线，是毕业派对尾声的样子。他只记得那天徐彰彬突然出现在他们的派对，跟他讲了几句话就被关系要好的后辈们拽走。他还记得他因为那个人的出现动摇了许久，喝多了酒头昏昏地睡着了。他好像又慢慢想起了很多东西：小丑帽子，韩知城的眼泪，被风鼓起的衣袖，酒精的味道，青春少年少女们嬉戏打闹的声音，徐彰彬的声音。被人抚摸时的安心感，那人脸颊的柔软触感，被惊吓时睁大的眼睛。被抽走的半罐啤酒，一声叹息。梦。  
他看着这张像素不甚清晰的照片——小小的哥弯下腰半趴在桌子上，一只手从他手中把酒收走，侧着头在他嘴角轻轻印下一个吻。  
原来醒来也是可以的。原来这不是他的幻想。  
他一手捧着手机，另一只手无意识的摸了摸自己的嘴唇。想到几年前这里就曾被某个人偷偷碰触过，那个在他脑海深处时常翻涌上来的旧梦竟是酒精模糊掉的真实记忆。  
他把手机扔在被子上，头埋在膝盖里，被一种迟来的喜悦和轻微的恼怒笼罩着。  
咚咚。  
门被敲了两声，他应了一声，徐彰彬打开了他的卧室门。  
“你头发怎么了？”  
也不能怪徐彰彬看到他第一句话就问这么奇怪的问题，看了那张照片以后黄铉辰在床上翻来覆去了一阵子，把头发抓的乱七八糟，正好徐彰彬敲门，他想都没想就应了。  
徐彰彬也没想到昨天晚上好不容易哄睡了的小孩怎么一晚上睡得那么不好，头发都乱成一团。他更没想到的是，小孩见了他竟然光脚跳下了床三两步冲过来抱住了他。  
他的手在黄铉辰肩上推了两下，没挣开，反而被抱得更紧了些：“铉辰呐，你先放开我……”  
小孩听话地放开了他，手却还粘在他肩上一样不肯离开，徐彰彬也没管他，接着说：“我要出一趟门，那个，就是，之前你说的女孩子的事。”徐彰彬像是有些心虚，连忙补充道，“你不要担心，只是去说清楚而已。因为快要来不及了我回来再跟你解释啊。”  
说完也不管黄铉辰的表情，转身就逃也似的离开了。

等徐彰彬回家的时候，黄铉辰不在。  
他在门口喊了两边铉辰啊，铉辰啊，没有人回答。他有些担心小孩又赌气跑出去，匆匆换了鞋进屋，坐在沙发上就给黄铉辰发消息。  
刚按完发送键，家里门就被打开了。他的心一下子放了下来，赶忙转过头去招呼：“铉辰你去哪……了……”  
男孩穿着宽松的黑色T恤和破洞牛仔裤，戴着口罩帽子，一副正常出门的打扮。只不过平时散落在男孩脖颈旁边的金色发丝不见了。黄铉辰把钥匙挂在玄关，一手摘了帽子，竟是把头发染了回去。  
见徐彰彬呆住的样子，他有些好笑似的，眼睛都眯了起来。  
“彰彬哥怎么了？”  
“你怎么把头发染黑了，”他像是终于回过神，视线也飘走，“还有点不习惯。”  
说完又急忙加了一句：“我的意思是，很好看……”  
“金色不好看吗？”  
“啊不是，就是，铉辰怎么样都好看。”  
球被抛了回去，这次换黄铉辰没有接到。他摘了口罩，快步走到沙发旁边挨着徐彰彬坐下，：“哥回来很久了？”  
“没，我也是刚到家。”  
“太好了，还以为让哥等了很久。”  
徐彰彬苦笑，心想我也没什么事，回家怎么就成了等你，接着就听黄铉辰说：“哥出门前说好的，要跟我解释什么？”  
他一边说一边越靠越近，把徐彰彬逼到了沙发角，“哥尽管说吧，我能接受的。”  
这下倒换成徐彰彬有些紧张了，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，“你之前说的没错，我确实是去见了一个女孩……”  
“是，是姐姐介绍的啦我不好不答应。”  
“见过面了，感觉是个很好的女孩，”他见黄铉辰挑了一下眉，“但是那段时间你真的怪怪的，我实在是放心不下……也没有心思去应付女孩子，只觉得耽误人家也不好。”  
“然后姐姐打电话来问我，我没有办法说明这边的情况，只想着找时间跟女孩子说清楚然后再看看你这边是怎么回事。”  
“就是昨天的那通电话。”  
他像是想起了什么，脸竟然有点泛红了起来：“谁知道你忽然就……炸了……我被吓了一跳。”  
黄铉辰听了这话，想起昨天自己干的好事也有点心虚地低了下头。  
“不过现在事情都解决了，女孩子说没有关系，”他声音变小了些：“那边倒也像是松了口气一样，说不定也是不好意思回绝我吧。”  
“我回来的路上跟姐姐打了电话说了这件事。她倒也没有很生气。”  
“我说我现在在跟别人同居……她骂了我一顿怪我不提前告诉她害她多管闲事了。”  
黄铉辰默默地伸手圈住了徐彰彬，闭着眼睛，头蹭着他的胸口，像是找到母亲的走失小孩。  
徐彰彬能闻到洗发水的香味，不自觉地伸手摸了摸他刚刚修剪过的柔顺头发，像对待小猫小狗。  
“能像这样一直待在彰彬哥身边就好了。谁也不能抢走你。”  
听完这话徐彰彬笑着把他最爱的弟弟从身上拉起来，捏了捏他的脸，啵唧在他嘴上亲了一口。黄铉辰便像是得了便宜一样推着他一起倒在了沙发上。他撑起来一点，居高临下地看着半躺在他身下的哥哥，心中忽然升起一种秋天收获果实的满足感。橙色的光从客厅的窗户里透进来，漫过摆在窗台的植物伸到屋里，把两个人的脸都映得红扑扑的。徐彰彬看着身上男孩的眼睛——那里有世界上最柔软的温情，也藏着火一样的夕阳。

从旭日里匆匆出发，虽然疲累，但最终还是赶在日落前到达。  
他们在夕阳余晖中相拥，而时间就似在这一刻静止成为了永恒。

fin.


End file.
